Double dates aren't always friendly
by Storybored
Summary: Elliott brings his boyfriend along on a double date with Klaine. Disagreements are bound to happen when Blaine is Blaine. Not Blaine freindly because of how he interacted with Starchild so his behavior is based off that interaction.


_**This happens a month after Blaine graduates but Santana is still Rachel's understudy.**_

Blaine and Kurt strolled through Chelsea Market, heading to the spot they would meet Elliott. They strolled up to Posman Books seeing Elliott stand in there, thumbing through a book. His dark brown hair was covered with a grey beanie and his glasses were sliding down his nose. Kurt watched him close the book and look up smiling as he saw Kurt and Blaine, setting down the book and walking out of the store.

"Hey guys." Elliott said smiling his bubbly mood coming up,"How's your guys day been?"

Kurt hugged Elliott,"I thought we were meeting your boyfriend here?"

Elliott readjusted his glasses,"He's running late."

Kurt pursed his lips,"You remember my fiancé, Blaine, right?"

Elliott nodded and stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake, which Blaine hesitantly took looking at Elliott's outstretched hand condescendingly,"Yeah. How's New York treating you so far?"

Blaine forced a smile,"Great. It's different from Ohio but I like it, my best friend came with me to be a model so it's nice."

Elliott was about to say something before his eyes narrowed and he waved someone over,"Oh, look there he is. Damion!"

Damion walked over and dropped his head so he could nuzzle into Elliott's neck. He was tall around 6'7, Blaine noticed towering over the three of them making Blaine who stood at 5'8 feeling even smaller compared to both Damion and Elliott. Damion had messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes, he had a strong jaw and a scar on his eyebrow. Damion pressed a kiss to Elliott's neck beneath the jaw. He glanced up forcing a smile,"Hello, Kurt. Pleasure to see you again, how are you?"

"Good. This is my fiancé, Blaine." Kurt said shaking Damion's hand,"How've you been?"

Damion huffed,"Tense. Three people in a one bedroom apartment. Great. Sorry, where are my manners? Damion Grey."

Blaine shook Damion's hand,"So what did you guys want to do? Laser tag?"

Damion shook his head, as Elliott spoke,"No."

"Why afraid we'll beat you?" Blaine said teasingly.

Elliott chuckled as Damion shook his head his voice deep,"No. My job requires my crew to do laser tag as a bonding experience and competition between other crews, morale boost if you will."

"What about 3 v. 1?" Blaine suggest as they started to walk, Damion trailing slightly behind allowing Elliott to pull him along.

"Elliott's pride doesn't allow him to lose to me." Damion teased lightly,"Let's go to the Highline or somethin?"  
"What do you suggest you've lived here longer than any of us." Kurt asked.

Damion glanced at Elliott,"Yeah but he knows these things better. I don't talk to people."

"The High Line sounds fun, or would it be to much for you babe?" Elliott asked stroking Damion's hand with his thumb.

Damion glanced down at the hand, quietly replying,"Need to get better. I'll be fine."

"Tell me if it's too much. We'll go home, or some where quieter." Elliott said staring at Damion his glacier blue eyes concerned. Damion nodded.

Damion looked up as Blaine began to talk to him,"How long have you and Elliott been dating?"

Damion looked at his scuffed boots, looking ruffled, he wasn't dressed as nice as Kurt or Elliott, his naturally distressed dark jeans with holes on the knees and a dark hoodie with fraying sleeves and holes on the elbows. He glanced up at Blaine's outfit, a green shirt and orange khakis, he looked like a carrot to be honest,"Um, a little longer than a year."

Blaine grinned haughtily causing Damion to bump into Elliott nervously,"Oh me and Kurt have been dating for three years now."

Damion's voice was antagonistic,"Really 'cause a little birdy told me you two broke up. Too lonely? Must suck having your boyfriend 600 miles away. Wouldn't know what that was like."

Kurt looked at Elliott accusingly as Blaine looked like he was slapped,"What's the farthest you've been from Elliott?"

Damion furrowed his brow,"About 6,000 miles at least."

Elliott saw Kurt's look,"I didn't tell him."

Damion grinned,"Santana did."

Blaine rolled his eyes,"She needs to mind her own business."

"Yeah and you shouldn't cheat on people." Damion said before putting his arm around Elliott's hip.

"Damion, stop." Elliott said quietly.

"What? You feel strongly about cheating too." Damion said his bright blue eyes concerned.

"No drama." Elliott said glancing up meeting concerned blue eyes.

Damion nodded before looking at Kurt,"Sorry, Kurt. Got a little pissed off."

Kurt looked at Damion confused,"It's okay."

 _ **(At the highline)**_

Kurt and Blaine ran up ahead as Damion sat down on a bench, Elliott tapped Damion's thigh causing him to shift and allow Elliott to sit down,"Thank you, pretty boy."

Damion looked at Elliott, tugging on his sweater nervously,"Why? I was late."

Elliott shook his head his brunette hair falling in his face and out of his beanie, which he brushed back in,"Not really. Maybe like 10 minutes but you told me. It's not an issue. I need a haircut."

Damion ran his hands through Elliott's hair tugging on it slightly,"I dunno. I like it."

Elliott kissed Damion deeply. They broke apart hearing Kurt yell,"Guys, I thought this was supposed to be a double date."

Damion pouted slightly as Elliott stood up offering a hand for Damion to grab,"Elliott….. People."

"Damion….Dogs." Elliott said pointing to a pair of Great Pyrenees. Damion started to gravitate toward them causing Elliott to pull his boyfriend back,"Come on, Pretty Boy. You can pet them later."

Damion let a growl escape his throat,"But….."

"I know, honey." Elliott said softly.

Damion whined causing Elliott to laugh at the typically grumpy 21 year old. Elliott caught up to Kurt who was staring at a cement stand that said,'Beyond this point you may encounter nude sunbathers.' Kurt turned to look at Elliott,"Do you think this is meant to be ironic?"

Damion's growling voice was heard before Elliott's,"No, however, if it said woman who borrow sugar in lingerie… applicable."

Elliott stared at his boyfriend questioningly,"What the hell happens when I'm not home?"

Damion shrugged,"Ya' know Missy?"

"Missy who lives in 5b?"

Damion smiled,"Yep, maybe she thinks if I see her in lace enough times I'll have second thoughts. I like Mrs. Baines more. She gives me food."

Elliott raised an eyebrow,"Then I guess I don't have to-"

Damion made a noise of protest,"You know that wasn't what I meant."

Elliott raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses, as Kurt fell in step with them,"So how's Rachel?"

Damion sighed,"She's a diva, putting it nicely."

Elliott looked at him,"I'm a diva, pretty boy."

Damion nodded,"True but she is like 100 times worse. She likes to steam roll."

Elliott sighed,"She isn't that bad."

"She kicked you out of our bed. You're 6'1, sweetness, she's 5'3." Damion said tugging at his left sleeve nervously.

"Like you wouldn't do the same." Elliott said softly.

"I wouldn't have given up the bed. Maybe set up the cot." Damion said shrugging.

"Even if it was Dariush?" Elliott asked questioningly.

"I only love my brother so much." Damion said a shadow of a grin appearing on his face,"His dogs however…."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Elliott teased.

Damion stared at him confused,"He knows."

Kurt looked between Damion and Elliott,"Wait so your brother knows you like his dogs more then him."

Damion looked slightly upset,"Not by much. Dogs don't hurt like people do."

Blaine cleared his threat and Damion rested his head on Elliott's as they began to walk,"So Damion where did you graduate from?"

"Oak Ridge in Detroit." Damion mumbled awkwardly, scuffing his boots on the concrete path.

Blaine narrowed his eyes,"That's a high school. I meant where did you graduate from college?"

Damion looked at a bench,huching his shoulders to look smaller,"I didn't."

Blaine enjoyed humiliating the taller man,"I'm sorry?"

Damion met Blaine's brown eyes accusingly,"I didn't."

Blaine voice got antagonistic, meaner than Damion's was, cold and cruel,"You flunk out? A 26 year old without a college degree you must make your parents proud."

Elliott squeezed Damion's hand tight as he sighed, his voice tired,"First off, never went. Second of all I'm 21."

"Why didn't you go to college?" Blaine asked.

"Didn't need to. Work for the government." Damion said glancing up,"My life experience counted for what I do."

"Really and what experience was that?" Blaine asked as Kurt and Elliott protested.

"Oh ya' know, the usual experience, gang violence, domestic violence, 145 IQ." Damion said his voice tense.

Blaine rolled his eyes,"What did your dad used to hit your mom or something?"

Kurt looked shocked,"Blaine!"

"Wouldn't know. Never met him." Damion said his eyes burning."Elliott, Imma-Imma go home."

Elliott looked like he wanted to protest, but hugged Damion,"Text me. I'll make dinner."

Damion frowned and shook his head,"No. Text me on your way home. It's my night to cook anyhow."

Damion began to walk away, and Elliott shouted after him,"Remember Rachel's vegetarian!"

Damion waved a hand in response as Elliott fidgeted with his glasses and Blaine scoffed after him,"What was his problem? He looked like a mess."

"Leave him alone Blaine." Elliott said quietly,"He didn't even want to come."

"Well then why did he?" Blaine asked.

"Because I asked." Elliott replied shoving his hands in his pocket,"He's got enough issues without people reminding him of them."

Kurt frowned and looked like he wanted to comfort Elliott but stopped himself,"Do you just want to head home?"

Elliott looked up to were Damion disappeared to,"No….. he needs space but I'm gonna shove off. I owe him an apology."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt said realizing how awful he felt for Blaine's behavior, but that was Blaine being Blaine.

"No I didn't but as much as he looks like a tough guy, he's a sweetheart and Rachel keeps bullying him and then crying when she doesn't get her way making him feel awful." Elliott sighed before shaking Blaine's hand and quickly hugging Kurt,"I'm gonna go. This was nice though we should do it again."

Blaine watched as Elliott walked away his shoulders slightly hunched,"Well that was a fail."

"Leave them alone, Blaine." Kurt said walking away from his fiance.

 _ **(Fight me if you like Blaine or just fight me for purely conventional reasons.)**_

Elliott's phone buzzed as he neared the door for his apartment,' _The door's unlocked, Sweetness.'_

Elliott opened the door, the smell of steak hitting his nose at the same time he heard Damion speak,"Sweetness?"

"I'm here." Elliott said looking at the flowers in a vase and the nice steak dinner that Damion was setting up,"What's all this?"

Damion fixed his tie nervously, his voice shy"An apology?"

Elliott shut the door behind him and locked the door,"For?"

Damion's cheeks turned slightly pink,"My behavior early today. It was right for me to act like that in front of Kurt or his fiancé."

ELliott sighed as he sat down on one of the bar stools underneath the counter,"Blaine crossed a line."

Damion shrugged,"Doesn't matter, it's not like that line hasn't been crossed before."

Elliott took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose,"It should bother you."

Damion kissed Elliott on the lips lightly,"Doesn't. Now I made dinner and Rachel is working late."

Damion put out two burgers and put out a salad of mint and watermelon. Elliott knew from experience, a simple meal was Damion's way of apologizing. A way he could have his actions speak louder than his words,"God this smells delicious."

Damion grinned and began to pick at the salad,"Food I can do. Social interactions….. Not so much."

"I should be the one to apologize. You didn't want to do the double date." Elliott said starting to eat his food,"I asked."

"It was my behavior." Damion said cocking his head confused.

"So? You came because the social dating paradigm forced you to come." Elliott said standing up and grabbing a bottle of water.

Damion snorted and looked at his boyfriend adoringly,"God you are such a nerd."

Elliott rolled his eyes, and teased,"Meathead."

"You weren't complaining last night. Or is doing it in the shower against the rules now?" Damion replied a grin in his voice.

"Knowing Rachel? That's the only place we'll get to do it." Elliott said,"Oh! Just remembered something. What would you say if I got a couple more tattoos?"

Damion stopped chewing and swallowed,"Unless you do something stupid and get my name tattooed, it's your body."

Elliott nodded and kissed Damion walking around to the other side of the counter. Damion stepped back with his hands on Elliott's hips. Damion kissed back deeply, groaning as Elliott bit his lip and began to kiss down Damion's neck. Elliott tugged at Damion's tie and began to quickly unbutton his shirt, Elliott kissed down Damion's chest, his eyes flicking upward as Damion whined, silently looking for permission. Damion looked down and nodded, as Elliott slowly began to tease him making the usually quiet man squirm and whimper.

 _ **(Looking forward to halloween?)**_

"Like I don't even know what the hell his problem was. I asked him an innocent question about his relationship and he just started attacking me." Blaine said pacing the loft's living room as Sam watched.

"I don't know Blaine, some people can be really sensitive about that kind of stuff." Sam said brushing blonde hair out of his face.

"I mean why would he be so defensive unless Damion was cheating on Elliott or vice versa. They seem to be oddly close to Kurt."

Sam rolled his eyes,"Maybe they're just nice people?"

"If they were nice they wouldn't have attacked me." Blaine replied steamrolling over Sam.

"I don't know, Blaine, to people who don't know you, you can seem pretty hostile." Sam said.

"I can't believe you said that." Blaine said stomping off to the kitchen.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to reading the book Kurt recommended, he honestly liked Elliott. The bubbly personality and willingness to help him around New York when Kurt would be too tired to want to or Blaine was busy. He met Damion a few times when the taller man was helping out Santana and Dani, Damion was rather polite and awkward as long as you didn't talk about his family or ask him about it. He would just go quiet and defensive, Sam found that out by accident. Don't get him wrong Sam liked the guy well enough, kinda reminded him of a tougher quiet version of Puck. He also knew how easily Blaine could get under the skin of people wired like Damion and Puck. Blaine wasn't his best friend, it was hard to get past the "I'm not for sale" comment from last year, but they were close. Close enough for Sam to know how Blaine worked and the fact he pissed off people by being nosy and making assumptions.


End file.
